A beautiful sin
by H-A-S Lemon Armstrong
Summary: Um diretor de uma escola é assassinado e um grupo de detetives é escolhido para o caso. Como eram bem treinados, esperavam de tudo, menos se envolverem com as pessoas relacionadas ao crime. \Fanfic de Fichas YAOI.\ - FICHAS FECHADAS! - /Capítulo 03 on/
1. Prólogo

**A beautiful sin**

**Prólogo**

O ponteiro do relógio quebrado apontava que eram duas e meia da manhã, mesmo que fossem seis e meia desta mesma. O sangue, que agora demorava a sair do corpo – dando sinais de que a morte ocorrera a tempos – pingava na neve, que agora estava cor-de-rosa. Encolhido nas sombras, o que restava do que deveria ser um homem de idade, era pouco notado por aqueles que passavam em frente ao beco. Mais um mendigo, as pessoas pensavam.

O cheiro de sangue chamou a atenção de uma colegial qualquer, que, relutante, se aproximou do corpo. Um grito cortou a manhã que era silenciosa. Não demorou muito para que uma multidão de curiosos rodear o beco onde a menina estava caída, em choque, ainda observando o que deveria ter sido um corpo humano. Os vizinhos acordaram ao som de ambulâncias, policiais, repórteres e sabe se lá o que mais.

Rapidamente retiraram os pedaços – porque aquilo não era nada mais que um quebra-cabeça bem montado – e os levaram ao necrotério. Neste, o "homem" foi identificado apenas com a ajuda de seu RG, que estava no bolso esquerdo de seu sobretudo manchado.

_Jiraya_. _Sem sobrenome._ Foi o nome que foi dito à imprensa.

Escondidos, duas pessoas foram identificar o corpo. Dois loiros. Uma senhora de idade, de cabelos longos e olhos mel e um menino de olhos azuis.

_Jiraya._ Foi confirmado.

Segundo uma pesquisa completa, feita por um legista, ele era o diretor de uma escola masculina de renome. Mais publicidade, maravilhoso.

Não demorou muito para que aquela escola fosse rodeada de repórteres – mesmo sendo interna. Cada estudante que passava por este, era entrevistado e milhares de perguntas lhe eram feitas.

Pobres coitados que souberam da pior forma.

O que restava das informações – ainda secretas – foram passadas a um grupo de detetives, que foram treinados para este tipo de situação.

A noite foi silenciosa, diferente do resto daquele fatídico dia.

**Fim do Prólogo**

* * *

Esta é minha primeira fanfic de fichas. E acho que é a primeira Fanfic de Fichas yaoi (o.õ). De qualquer maneira (XD), eu estou aqui para escrever uma boa darkfic, que representa, muito bem, a minha pessoa. Não haverá muita parte romântica ou com humor. E nem ousem colocar personagens ingênuos (só ingênuos falsos XD).

Então, se não gosta de yaoi, de darkfics, de coisas não muito felizes ou românticas e de fazer fichas de personagens ingênuos, que não são falsos... Não há motivos para ler minha fanfic. Bye, bye!

Para os que gostam, leiam direitinhos as instruções para fazerem bom uso do produto. (WHATF? XD)

* * *

**Personagens.**

Cada personagem terá um papel importante. Um interligado ao outro, ou desligado da maioria. Não importa. Os personagens já estão contados. Meu OC e seu par já foram incluídos, então eu só escolherei catorze fichas, para catorze personagens. Todas masculinas. Então vamos caprichar, porque eu não quero fichas incompletas. _Detalhe_. Adoro detalhes. Mime-me (XD).

* * *

**Assassinado.**

Jiraya e ninguém mais. Era o diretor da escola de renome "Kaze no Ryu" (Dragão do Vento) e foi assassinado. Era mulherengo, rigoroso, viciado em bebida e no passado foi escritor. O tipo de pessoa que você _não_ queria para ser diretor da sua escola, mas sabe como é... O mundo é louco.

* * *

**Assassino.**

Poderá ser um personagem de ficha ou um de Naruto mesmo. Eu decidirei isso e _ninguém_ irá saber quem é. Quem descobrir ganha uma fanfic yaoi lemon, feita por mim, de até três capítulos e com o casal que quiser.

* * *

**Detetives. **_(Detetive x Professor) (Detetive x Aluno) (Detetive x Suspeito)_

O típico cão farejador. Inteligente, rápido, maduro e muito, mas muito sério. Então, aqueles que fizerem personagens alegres, melhor colocar em outro lugar, porque aqui eu nem irei olhar sua ficha.

Proibido Detetive x Detetive Detetives não poderão ser assassinos

_Os detetives:_

Aburame Shino - 21 anos

Akasuna no Sasori - 39 anos

Uchiha Itachi (**reservado**) - 23 anos

OC

OC

OC

_Dados_

Aburame Shino, na realidade, é um médico-legista que é chamado para compor a equipe de detetives que investigarão o caso, contra a vontade. Justo, sabe quando policiais/detetives ultrapassam a linha e normalmente os impede. É o principal médico no caso.

_Parceiro:_ OC

Akasuna no Sasori é um detetive antigo, de renome, que foi muito elogiado pelas investigações bem sucedidas com seu ex-parceiro, Orochimaru. No entanto, este foi morto numa perseguição e Sasori quase foi, também. Policial à moda antiga. Não se importa se passa dos limites. Conhecido por ser sádico e frio. Não costuma sorrir muito. Mesmo não parecendo, é bem velho.

_Parceiro: _Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi é um detetive novo, mas que recebeu grande atenção por um caso que envolvia sua própria família. Justiça acima de tudo, nem que tenha de fazer este mesmo, por meios ilegais. É fechado, assustador e intimidador. Tem uma grande fixação por assassinos e encaixa-se no perfil de um. Seu irmão mais novo estuda na "Kaze no Ryu".

_Parceiro: _Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

**Professores. **_(Professor x Professor) (Professor x Detetive) (Professor x Aluno) (Professor x Suspeito)_

Rígido e intimidador. Podia ser anormal ou assustador, mas faz muito bem seu trabalho. Suas crenças nada atrapalham suas vidas ou sua profissão. Cuidadosos com o pessoal, para que não influenciasse na educação de seus alunos. Responsáveis. Façamos pessoas dignar de serem professores!

_**Podem ter crenças estranhas.**_

_**Podem ter antecedentes criminais.**_

_Os professores:_

Hyuuga Neji - 22 anos

Kiirowa no Deidara - 26 anos

Nara Shikamaru - 18 anos

Sabaku no Kankurou - 22 anos

OC

OC

OC

_Dados_

Hyuuga Neji é um novo professor. Aconselhado a trabalhar lá por seu tio, não esperava que aquele homem bêbado e mulherengo fosse seu chefe. Sério e comportado, procura obedecer todas as regras impostas. No entanto, isso é apenas uma fachada, já que foi preso por antigos conflitos com sua família, no que seria uma rebelião. Foi libertado por sua prima.

Kiiroiwa no Deidara é um antigo conhecido de Sasori. Tiveram um relacionamento no passado, enquanto o detetive investigava uma série de ataques explosivos. Apaixonou-se pelo mais velho e, como acha que o outro sentia o mesmo, confessou ser o terrorista. Foi preso e julgado a três anos de cadeia. Nessa época era apenas um colegial. Porém, ainda sente raiva pelo que o outro fez com ele. Tem momentos de raiva e, por isso, pode ter sido ele quem assassinou o diretor, embora normalmente seja bem calmo, educado e equilibrado. Seu passado, literalmente, o atormenta.

Nara Shikamaru é um menino prodígio que decidiu trabalhar naquela escola para passar o tempo. Não liga para seus alunos, para as regras, para seus colegas ou até para quem matou o diretor. É sincero, então não esconde nada de ninguém. Gosta de dormir ou de ler literatura alemã e é realmente bem responsável por seus atos. Nunca foi preso, nem nunca se meteu em alguma confusão.

Sabaku no Kankurou é um professor que trabalha na "Kaze no Ryu" há poucos dois anos. Responsável e calmo, sempre tenta ajudar seus colegas e alunos. Gentil e educado, ele sabe exatamente a hora onde deve ser profissional. Seu irmão, Sabaku no Gaara, foi expulso da escola no último ano, quando este começou a trabalhar lá. Não que isso tenha atrapalhado sua carreira, no entanto, ele sabe que a culpa real foi do ex-diretor. Protegeria sua família de qualquer maneira. Não é exatamente um assassino, porém tem a inteligência – e os meios – de proteger um assassino.

* * *

**Aluno.** _(Aluno x Aluno) (Aluno x Detetive) (Aluno x Professor) (Aluno x Suspeito)_

Engraçados e pouco preocupados com o assassinato. Mimados ou esforçados, se importam apenas com seu status social dentre e fora da escola. A minoria que não se importa com isso normalmente são aqueles com bolsa de estudo. São alegres, descontraídos e pouquíssimas vezes são burros ou inocentes. Inocência é algo que não dura na escola;

_**Podem ter famílias fictícias, mas terá de especificá-las.**_

_**Não podem ter antecedentes criminais, a menos que suas famílias tenham livrado-os**_

_Os alunos:_

Amamiya Sai - 16 anos

Inuzuka Kiba - 15 anos

Shiro Haku - 16 anos

Uchiha Sasuke - 16 anos

Uzumaki Naruto - 15 anos

OC

OC

OC

OC

OC

_Dados_

Amamiya Sai é um jovem que estuda na escola através de bolsa de estudo. Muito inteligente e frio, costuma irritar a maioria dos alunos com seus sorrisos e atitudes falsas. Assim, como Shikamaru, só está interessado em sua vida, e nada mais. É calmo e gosta de colocar apelidos em todas as pessoas. Solitário, costuma passar suas horas livres escrevendo, ouvindo ópera ou desenhando.

Inuzuka Kiba é um menino rico e alegre, que costuma estar sempre rodeado de amigos que gostam de farrear. Não tem o perfil de um assassino, embora tenha alguns traumas relacionados com seu pai. Jovial e corajoso, gosta de se meter em confusões, pelo simples prazer que o perigo traz. Passa a maior parte ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, e de seu cão, Akamaru.

Shiro Haku é um bolsista órfão. Por problemas familiares, acabou se afastando das pessoas e tornando-se anti-social. Muito andrógeno, normalmente é confundido com uma garota. Age de maneira cautelosa e estranha. Prefere ficar isolado em lugares como a biblioteca ou a sala de estudos ou até mesmo em seu quarto, que não divide com ninguém.

Uchiha Sasuke é um rico e mimado garoto que admira seu irmão e que quer ajuda-lo a capturar esse assassino. Costuma ficar sozinho, normalmente ao lado de Sai – o que é incrível, já que os dois não se suportam. Sua ficha é impecável e é o aluno exemplar, no entanto só age assim para que seu irmão se orgulhe deste. Não que funcione, é claro.

Uzumaki Naruto é o típico brigão da escola. Foi preso várias vezes por brigas de gangues e só foi libertado porque sua avó, a prefeita da cidade, o ajudou. Hiper-ativo e bagunceiro, odeia silêncio e coisas clássicas. Vive para o momento e ficou realmente abalado quando Jiraya morreu. Tem traumas por seu passado, onde seus pais foram violentamente mortos, assim como o diretor da escola.

* * *

**Suspeitos. **_(Suspeito x Detetive) (Suspeito x Professor) (Suspeito x Aluno)_

Frios, inteligentes, sádicos, masoquistas, sadomasoquistas, luxuriosos, fortes, rápidos, velozes, anormais e cruéis. Verdadeiros psicopatas que não se importam se está sofrendo ou não. Procuram diversão, ou vingança.

_**Proibido Suspeito x Suspeito.**_

_**Deverão ter alguma relação passada com Jiraya.**_

_Os suspeitos:_

Nagato Pein - 29 anos

Sabaku no Gaara - 18 anos

Shirotaki no Hidan - 31 anos

OC (**reservado**)

OC

OC

OC

OC

_Dados_

Nagato Pein foi um ex-aluno de Jiraya. No entanto, por conflitos, abandonou a escola e perdeu contato com seu diretor, mas ainda guarda ressentimentos. Muito frio e solitário, quase nunca conversa e parece estar envolvido com a máfia. Sua aparência é assustadora, assim como sua personalidade. É bem frio e um ótimo espião. É perigoso e tem antecedente criminal de violência contra outras pessoas.

Sabaku no Gaara foi expulso por um erro não admitido de Jiraya. Acabou indo para um internato, onde saiu aos dezoito anos, isto é, seis semanas antes do diretor ser assassinado. Frio e cruel, apenas liga para seu irmão mais velho. Tem pouco contato com a irmã. Odeia que o pressionem e é muito bom em artes marciais. Tem uma gangue chamada Shukaku. Não tem mais antecedentes, depois que saiu do internato, mas é possível que tenha assassinado pessoas.

Shirotaki no Hidan é um dos poucos que teve problemas no presente, com Jiraya. Graças ao velho, teve que sair do país. Era um ex-professor, mas não foi revelado os motivos para sua mudança. Frio, masoquista e que acredita que o velho diretor mereceu morrer, é o principal suspeito, para esse bruto assassinato.

* * *

E aí? Gostaram? Não? Sim? Bom... Espero que a resposta seja positiva e que tenha várias fichas para que eu possa avaliar. Pois bem. Agora vem a parte mais complicada. Então _nada_ de fichas bobinhas e infantis! Vamos lá?

* * *

FICHA

**Nome (Sobrenome – Nome):**

**Idade:**

**Signo:**

**Data de Aniversário (Dia – Mês): **

**Cor dos olhos:**

**Cor dos cabelos:**

**Aparência:**

**Altura:**

**Personalidade:**

**Característica marcante:**

**Estilo pessoal: **_(de se vestir ou de música)_

**Hobby:**

**Traumas: **

**Manias:**

**É: **_(assinale apenas um)_

**( ) Detetive**

**( ) Professor**

**( ) Aluno**

**( ) Suspeito**

_Se for Detetive..._

**Quanto tempo trabalha com investigações?**

**Arma que usa:**

**Bebe?**

**( ) **Sim

Freqüência (Casualmente, sempre, de finais de semana, etc.):

Bebida preferida:

**( ) **Não

Fuma?

**( )** Sim

Freqüência (Só quando está cansado ou estressado; sempre que pode, etc.):

Fumo de sua preferência (cigarro, charuto, etc.):

_Se for Professor..._

**Leciona que matéria?**

**Como é seu relacionamento com os outros professores?**

**Bebe?**

**( ) **Sim

Freqüência (Casualmente, sempre, de finais de semana, etc.):

Bebida preferida:

**( ) **Não

Fuma?

**( )** Sim

Freqüência (Só quando está cansado ou estressado; sempre que pode, etc.):

Fumo de sua preferência (cigarro, charuto, etc.):

_Se for aluno..._

**Esporte/atividade que pratica na escola:**

**Lugar preferido:**

**Colega de quarto:**

**Melhor amigo:**

_Se for suspeito..._

**Tem família?**

**Algum trauma de infância que influencie sua personalidade?**

**Motivo para ser o assassino de Jiraya:**

**Curiosidade:**

**Par (máximo cinco, ordem de preferência): **

**Será:**

**( ) Seme **_(ativo, que fica por cima XD)_

**( ) Uke** _(passivo, que fica por baixo XD)_

* * *

_**Enquete: **_Aceita lemon?

( ) sim

( ) não

Mais que 9 votos – sim.

Menos que 9 votos – não.

* * *

Uma dica: se quiser saber sobre meu lemon, leia duas de minhas fics, e veja se lhe agrada. Se te agradar, me diga se prefere que seu lemon seja parecido com o outro. Mas isso só será possível se as pessoas aceitarem.

E é isso. Espero que as pessoas comecem a mandar suas fichas. O capítulo um já estará sendo criado, onde aparecerá meu OC, Minamino Touya, onde eu lhes mostrarei minha escrita, como um teste. Se vocês não gostarem desta, apontem o que não gostou, através de um review. Espero que tenhamos uma boa relação.

Que venham as fichas!

_Kissus, Bye, Bye!_


	2. Capítulo 01

**A beautiful sin**

**Capítulo I**

O dia nascera de maneira fria. Servia apenas para iluminar o dia, como a maioria dos detetives pensava. Aburame Shino nunca os entenderia. Eles pareciam mais robôs preocupados em solucionar os crimes, que entende-los. Talvez fosse por isso que se tornou médico como toda a sua família. E, continuando com tais pensamentos, perguntou-se o porquê de ter aceitado participar daquela investigação, ao lado dos investigadores que não entendia.

_- Me chamou? – ele perguntou, adentrando na sala de seu chefe. _

_- Aburame, eu vou ser bem direto. – o chefe murmurou, esperando que o moreno se sentasse – O caso Jiraya é algo bem complexo e os detetives estão pedindo um legista qualificado para ajuda-los a investigar. E eu o indiquei._

_Se fosse possível esquecer de como era respirar, aquela era a vez de Shino faze-lo._

_- Eu? – murmurou, finalmente podendo falar algo – Por quê?_

_- Aburame, você tirou a nota máxima no exame para entrar aqui, é observador, inteligente, veloz e silencioso. É perfeito para capturar esse homem. Sem falar que isso ajudaria e muito em sua carreira._

_Shino ponderou por um momento. Era sua chance, porém teria de trabalhar com seres que mais eram robôs que humanos. A voz de seu chefe o tirou dos pensamentos._

_- Aburame?_

_Ele não pensou muito, após aquela interrupção._

_- Aceito._

_- Vá amanhã até esse endereço... E boa sorte._

E lá estava ele. Andando pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos de uma delegacia, caçando a sala que lhes deixaram, só para tratar do caso.

- Aburame Shino? – uma voz o chamou, de modo frio.

Assim que se virou, notou que passara direto por uma sala fechada e, parado à sua frente, encontrava-se um ruivo, de olhos vermelhos.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Akasuna no Sasori. Entre. – o ruivo murmurou, não ligando muito para sua educação.

"Como um verdadeiro robô", Shino pensou, adentrando na sala e fechando a porta.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

O corpo finalmente fora liberado para ser enterrado. Lá, encontravam-se não só parentes, amigos e alunos, novos ou antigos, também havia pessoas _indesejadas_, como possíveis suspeitos.

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos mel encarava, por trás dos óculos de aro dourado, com um olhar misteriosamente mortal, o caixão, que agora era coberto por uma terra escura e molhada. Apertou um pouco mais forte o livro que segurava em sua mão, sentindo a felicidade que se alastrava por todos os cantos de seu corpo. Ele finalmente havia morrido. E nunca pensou estar tão feliz assim.

- O senhor parece bem feliz. – uma voz calma e num falsamente inocente murmurou.

Dirigiu seu olhar para aquele menino de cabelos loiro platinados e olhos negros. Um sorriso miúdo brotava de sua face, extremamente delicada. O homem mais velho o ignorou, encarando o caixão, de maneira fria.

- Vai me destratar, senhor Kamiyama Ohba?

Surpreso, o homem virou-se para aquele menino. Como ele sabia seu nome?

- Surpreso? Quem diria. – o menino provocou, abrindo um largo sorriso, sádico.

Aquele jovem era interessante, Ohba sabia. E sentia-se... _Atraído_, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo era apenas uma explosão temporária de hormônios.

- Gostaria de conversar num lugar um pouco mais... Reservado? – murmurou, gentilmente.

- Seria um prazer.

Ambos saíram do local, a passos lentos, sendo observados por um par de olhos verdes, um rosa e, bem mais distante que os outros, um par de orbes pretos. Aquilo estava ficando divertido... E perigoso.

**Fim do capítulo I**

* * *

Pois é, eu estou de volta. Desculpem pela demora, mas eu estava atarefada, já que, caso alguns não saibam, eu gerencio mais quatro contas, embora duas sejam conjuntas. XD

Caham.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e eu já comecei usando um OC, além do meu. Mas não é isso que eu quero lhes falar. n.n"

Eu adorei todas as fichas, mesmo! Porém... Eu quero dar umas dicas para vocês, leitores que querem ou já tem OC's aqui n.n/ E alguns avisinhos.

XD

Bom... Vamos lá n.n/

* * *

**1-**

Algumas pessoas não colocaram se aceitam lemon ou não. Então, nessa review... COLOQUEM se querem lemon ou não o-o

* * *

**2-**

Eu coloquei os dados dos personagens do anime para que vocês possam fazer duas coisas:

1) conhece-lo e ver se ele combina com seu personagem.

2) traçar um caminho que chegue ao seu amado, ou até por um desconhecido.

Na razão "dois" a única pessoa que fez isso foi _Al de Lioncourt_, com seu OC, o senhor Ohba. Por isso ele está na fanfic, direitinho e por isso ele está aqui, já na área VIP, ao lado do Touya, que também tem uma conexão com alguns personagens.

As fichas de ambos estarão após os avisos, para que entendam. n.nS2

* * *

**3-**

Algumas pessoas colocaram "seme" para personagens que seriam, na realidade os "semes". Não me levem a mal, eu sei que é a escolha de vocês, só que eu tenho o péssimo costume de, ao escrever uma fanfic lemon, pensar "No que xxxx faria se estivesse nessa situação?"

Então modifiquem tais fatos, tá? XD

Para ajuda-los:

Personagens que NÃO podem ser "uke" o-o:

Sasori. Gaara. Neji. Hidan. Pein.

O Neji é o único que, dependendo do OC, pode ser seme. XD

* * *

**4-**

Eu to a fim de matar alguém... o-o –melhor amiga se afasta-

Então... **Seu personagem pode ser morto? 8D**

É claro que eu não matarei aqueles que não me deixarem... Ou aqueles que eu achar que são importantes XDDDDDDD e posso matar até personagens do anime o-o

Tá, é possível que eu não mate nenhum porque tenho pena das pessoas.¬¬

Mas eu farei meu possível Ò.o/ MHUAHUAHAUAHAUHA

* * *

**5-**

Mandem-me "MP"s! eu preciso delas por alguns motivos legais 8D

1) não gosta de alguém do anime? Quer ele morto? Então mande uma "MP" dizendo "Eu querto xxxx morto!8D" São aceitos personagens que não irão participar da fanfic, só pra faze-los felizes!

2) acha que sabe quem matou? Então mande uma "MP" dizendo "Eu acho que quem matou foi xxxx" Revelarei no fim quem acertou e, assim... Essa pessoa ganhará uma fanfic lemon de qualquer casal! 8D/

3) quer me dar uma dica ou sugestão para um capítulo ou para um lemon? Então mande uma "MP" dizendo "Eu acho que você podia fazer xxxx" ajuda a autora e também te faz ficar a par dos acontecimentos! 8D

…

Desculpem... A fome me afeta -.-'

Mas eu falei sério XD

* * *

**6-**

Ao final de cada capítulo, eu apresentarei, em forma de ficha policial, um personagem que apareceu com destaque. Neste capítulo, por exemplo, foi Aburame Shino e a ficha estará logo abaixo. (É que eu achei melhor dar os avisos antes.)

* * *

**7-**

A idade de **Uchiha Itachi **foi modificada. De _23 anos_, passou para _27 anos_. Assim como a de **Aburame Shino**, de _21 anos_, passou para _25 anos._

* * *

**8-**

Dêem um olhada em seu e-mail, pode haver "MP"s minhas, especiais, perguntando sobre seus personagens. n.n

* * *

Bom... acho que é só... n.ñ

Agora vamos às duas fichas n.n/

* * *

Nome (Sobrenome – Nome): Kamiyama Ohba  
Idade: 24  
Signo: Aquário  
Data de Aniversário (Dia – Mês): 16 de Fevereiro

Cor dos olhos: Castanho-mel.  
Cor dos cabelos: Negros.

Aparência: Óculos de aro fino, dourado; os longos cabelos negros vão até metade das costas, mas num corte elegante que lhe permite uma aparência limpa e responsável. O tom de pele é um pouco mais amorenado que o comum; e o rapaz se destaca entre os nipônicos por sua altura. Seus movimentos e olhares geralmente são enigmáticos.

Altura/Peso: 1m82, 74kg.

Personalidade: Kamiyama é um misantropo nato – mas não significa que ele necessariamente destrate todas as pessoas que estejam ao seu redor. É um homem aparentemente pacífico, educado e gentil, porém de poucas palavras. Geralmente quem está ao seu lado costuma se sentir sozinho, pois o homem está acostumado a discutir consigo mesmo em pensamentos; nunca pensando alto. Solitário, gosta de jogos que exijam concentração, observação e silêncio. Não sente necessidade de interagir com todos ao seu redor, apesar da educação típica. Não se interessa por companhia, seja ela qual for, e detesta animais em geral – e geralmente troca de pessoas como se trocasse de roupa. É rígido, extremamente orgulhoso e só diz alguma coisa quando tem certeza de que está correta; analisa pacientemente todas as possibilidades antes de fazer qualquer decisão mínima e tenta não demonstrar sua paranóia quanto a pessoas que podem se aproximar e traí-lo. É auto-suficiente, perfeccionista, crítico e muitas vezes se mantém num silêncio egocêntrico. Dedica-se ao máximo às suas atividades e gosta de surpreender pelas sombras. Considera-se egoísta e não acredita em sentimentos verdadeiros: Tudo não passa de uma explosão de hormônios. Frustra-se violentamente quando percebe que algum mínimo detalhe de seus pensamentos ou planejamentos deu errado, dedicando-se a refazer tudo com cautela dobrada. Os raros momentos que se expressa ocorrem no sexo violento, onde permite mostrar seu lado mais sádico e cruel, sem se sentir absolutamente anormal. É obsessivo por suas próprias idéias, incapaz de sentir algum remorso moral sobre seus atos e segue a filosofia de que "O homem é o que ele faz.".

Característica marcante: Sempre está com alguma coisa em mãos para ler.

Estilo pessoal: Geralmente em blusas de botão de manga comprida, calças e sapatos sociais. Preza bastante a aparência perfeita. Quando tem tempo ouve música clássica de temática medieval ocidental, que transpassa o sofrimento da época.

Hobby: BDSM, filmes de suspense psicológico, xadrez, livros, política. Ordem de preferência.

Traumas: Nenhum específico: Teve uma boa convivência com a mãe, apesar de serem muito distantes – mas isso se deve a própria cultura japonesa que ensinou o garoto a se crescer independente. O sadismo foi se desenvolvendo aos poucos, com livros como Gore, jogos violentos em si e filmes. Costumava se desafiar quando criança (tipo aquelas brincadeiras de moleque mesmo) em ver fotos de cadáveres e derivados sem passar mal. Aos poucos passou a observar cada técnica de assassinato através dos corpos, por hobbie.

Manias: Diminui a respiração quando está planejando algo e costuma a perder o olhar em algum ponto aleatório para pensar. Quando sentado, põe a mão no queixo. Costuma observar de tempos em tempos tudo ao seu redor, como se estivesse sendo seguido.

Tem família? Não mais. Foi filho único de mãe viúva e sua mãe faleceu aos 21 anos do garoto, de câncer pancreático. Tudo o que sabe sobre seu pai é que ele era pai de outra família.

Algum trauma de infância que influencie sua personalidade? Não.

Motivo para ser o assassino de Jiraya: Jiraya era um dos poucos escritores de sucesso financiados pela editora de sua mãe, uma pequena editora que fundara ao lado de seu falecido namorado. A mulher realmente gostava das obras do homem – assim como do próprio Jiraya –, e investiu bastante na publicação de seu livro. Mas havia ainda um problema: O nome da editora estava no nome de seu falecido pai, que tinha outra família – E sua mãe não era legalmente casada com ele, apesar de usar o seu nome e considerar-se viúva. Ironicamente Jiraya conhecia tal família, e não queria seu nome sujo caso ocorresse algum problema com a editora. Antes de passar para a última etapa da edição de seu livro, o homem já havia seduzido a mulher o suficiente para saber de toda a história e, acreditando que esta apenas tinha a editora por meios ilícitos através do falecido, denunciou o nome da mesma. A outra família conseguiu tomar a editora com um processo legal. A publicação do livro foi atrasada em um ano inteiro, sendo enfim lançada pelos "verdadeiros" donos da editora, seu último sucesso absoluto. A sra. Kamiyama foi condenada a três anos de prisão, voltou sem editora, sem Jiraya e sem comida decente por um longo tempo. Ohba morou na casa de seus tios durante esse intervalo, mas o colégio sugava demais a sua vida para ter uma interação saudável. Jiraya foi premiado pelo seu "ato de coragem".

Em resumo, Kamiyama queria que Jiraya confirmasse a patente da mãe dele e saber por que o homem a traiu de forma tão covarde... E conseguir a editora de volta, incluindo os lucros dos livros. Principalmente os lucros, já que no fundo ele não acha que vale a pena limpar o nome de uma mulher morta.

Curiosidades:  
- Absolutamente ninguém chama o Kamiyama pelo primeiro nome.  
- Kamiyama é um importante economista que se habilitou a dar palestras para o ensino médio, conhecendo assim o colégio ainda melhor – E o próprio Jiraya.  
- Kamiyama não sente nada e não mede esforços para se safar de alguma suspeita... Isso inclui abdicar de seus hábitos e usar pessoas.

Par: Sai.

(x) Seme

* * *

Nome (Sobrenome – Nome): Minamino Touya

Idade: 19 anos

Signo: Capricórnio

Data de Aniversário (Dia – Mês): 13 de abril

Cor dos olhos: Pretos

Cor dos cabelos: Loiro Platinado

Aparência: acima de tudo, andrógena. Seu cabelo, loiro platinado, é curto e arrepiado, dando a ele, junto de seus olhos negros, uma aparência calma e delicada. Seu corpo não é muito desenvolvido, fazendo com que ele seja ainda mais afeminado. Seu corte de cabelo é algo que não lhe agrada. Mesmo com seus cabelos batendo nos ombros, eles se arrepiam para cima, fazendo com que pareça com o cabelo de algum personagem de desenho, principalmente com duas mechas caindo em seu rosto.

Altura: 1, 68m

Personalidade: é uma pessoa muito enigmática, mesmo com sua idade. É calmo, aparenta ser alegre, harmonioso e pacífico. Na realidade, ele gosta de brigas, mortes, sangue e qualquer outra coisa que machuque os outros. É Frio e cruel, não gosta de animais e nem de pessoas. Gosta de diversão, sadia ou não. E faz de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos. Sedutor, ele sabe acertar os pontos fracos das pessoas ao ser redor, principalmente homens. É sadomasoquista, calculista e um completo enganador. Pode ter relações com homens e mulheres, sem ligar para idade ou qualquer outro conceito moral. Como foi dito, diversão é tudo. É um ótimo enganador e não sabe lidar bem com sentimentos e com pessoas. Não costuma ter alguém mandando no mesmo. É uma pessoa que não tem medo de ninguém e que não respeita nem seus pais, de quem debocha, sem se importar.

Característica marcante: seu olhar cínico combinado de seu sorriso malicioso.

Estilo pessoal: gosta de roupas largas e que o deixem confortável. Como suéteres, quimonos, normalmente todos de cor escura, como azul. Adora músicas de Heavy Metal.

Hobby: Ler, beber socialmente, ouvir e tocar Heavy Metal.

Traumas: lugares fechados, por, uma vez, quando era pequeno, ter ficado preso no elevador de seu prédio, sozinho, e saindo de lá horas depois; altura. Não costuma sentir-se bem perto de muitas pessoas, por ter uma infância extremamente solitária, com pais e irmãos ausentes.

Manias: dar sorrisos falsos a qualquer momento; Mexer nas coisas; Encarar uma pessoa nos olhos, até que ela desvie; cutucar as feridas dos outros.

(X) Suspeito

Tem família? Apenas parentes distantes.

Algum trauma de infância que influencie sua personalidade? Sim. Foi criado na Alemanha, por empregados da família, que o deixou lá e foram viveram no Japão, sem ele, sempre alegando que tinha, apenas, dois filhos, ao invés de três. Touya nunca reclamou e nunca fez nada porque era novo demais para entender. Mas quando percebeu, sentiu muita angústia de ser apenas uma ovelha negra – porque tinha os cabelos loiro platinado e olhos pretos, sendo que a família inteira era loira (como os cabelos de Naruto) e de olhos azuis, significando que a mulher foi infiel. Quando o menino resolveu ir para o Japão, ficar com sua família, a mesma, estranhamente, mudou-se de país e então todos os membros morreram num acidente de avião, em que seus corpos foram completamente destruídos. Deixaram toda sua herança para o menino, que permaneceu naquela casa.

Motivo para ser o assassino de Jiraya: conheceu Jiraya quando tinha apenas nove anos. E foi com ele que descobriu que os pais faziam tal fato porque, na realidade, ele era bastardo. Porém, Jiraya não queria consola-lo, e sim usar sua história para outro livro bem sucedido, e o fez. Anos depois, ao descobrir que o menino herdara todo aquele dinheiro, tentou fazer-se tutor do menino, para ficar apenas com o dinheiro. Não foi bem-sucedido, então alegou que a família fora morta pelo próprio garoto que, na época, tinha catorze anos. E, mais uma vez, usou a história como base para um outro livro, seu último, até o menino ameaça-lo de morte. Com isso, foi à polícia, que deu a ele uma ordem judicial que, se o menino se aproximasse do homem, ele seria preso, além de ter que pagar, ao próprio Jiraya, uma quantia imensa. Pela primeira vez alguém o enganou. E, quando o fez, ganhou um inimigo para sempre. Jiraya morreu dois meses depois de que a ordem judicial foi cancelada, cinco anos depois.

Curiosidade: era primo de Orochimaru, ex-parceiro de Sasori. E, por conta disso, já é conhecido pelo ruivo... E protegido pelo mesmo.

Par: Itachi.

(x) Uke

* * *

**Aburame Shino, 25 anos**

_Passou em primeiro lugar na Faculdade de Medicina de Harvard, assim como todos de sua família._

_Foi o único a seguir medicina forense, passando em primeiro lugar no concurso público de Tóquio._

_Nenhuma ficha criminal, assim como toda a família._

_Cidadão modelo._

_Status social: classe alta._

_É frio, justo e silencioso._

_Não se dá bem com a polícia._

_Acredita que a justiça está errada, condenando as pessoas erradas e preservando os mais ricos._

_Fez ajuda humanitária na África, por dois meses, antes de entrar para seu emprego atual._


	3. Capítulo 02

**A beautiful sin**

**Capítulo II**

Foi tão rápido que Garu nem pôde ver. Num instante estava na piscina de sua academia e, na outra, estava de frente para aquele detetive de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Então... – murmurou o jovem – Poderia me dizer, ao menos, o porquê de eu estar aqui?

O detetive à sua frente não se moveu.

- Ou ao menos o seu nome? – tentou novamente, dando um sorriso um pouco mais gentil.

- Makoto.

- Ah! Muito prazer, senhor Makoto. Eu sou...

- Arabawa Garu. Sim nós sabemos.

A única coisa que mudou em seu semblante foi uma mistura de curiosidade e surpresa, nos olhos púrpuros.

- Que bom... – ele murmurou, sem saber direito o que dizer –...Acho.

O detetive andou para perto do espelho daquele local. Analisando agora, era uma típica sala policial, tal como ele vira na TV. Tudo cinza, exceto pela mesa bege e pela luz branca que piscava. Poucos sabiam, mas aquilo era apenas um truque, para deixar as pessoas cada vez mais nervosas e as fazerem falar, como a cadeira que range. Garu era um desses.

Quando o mais velho caminhou para o espelho, observando seu próprio reflexo, o moreno pôde analisa-lo melhor. Makoto era forte, de cabelos que alcançavam os ombros e sua franja repicada de modo que encobrissem um de seus olhos. Vestia-se de maneira social, deixando os primeiros botões abertos. Parecia ser gentil, mesmo que frio. Não era o tipo de pessoa que Garu gostaria de ter como amigo – ou amante – por mais que fosse atraente.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Da mesma maneira que Arabawa o analisava, Makoto também o fazia. Era um jovem de um tipo muito diferente. Bonito, de cabelos repicados, com duas mechas escorrendo pelo canto, com a cor dos olhos púrpura. Parecia ser educado e aquele sorriso deixava as pessoas calmas. Mas isso tudo era só fachada. Ele tinha certeza de que havia algo de errado com aquele moreno. Ele já vira muitas pessoas com tal perfil – não com aquele pouca idade, mas já vira. Tinha um corpo bem definido, ao mesmo tempo em que era relativamente delicado.

Sim, um tipo muito diferente.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

O aeroporto da cidade estava mais cheio que o costume. Homens e mulheres conversando uns com os outros, crianças correndo e idosos contando as histórias de suas vidas. E depois perguntavam a Shino o porquê de ele não gostar muito de locais com grande movimento. Em sua casa, era algo raro ouvir algum barulho – ou até se encontrar com algum parente – e isso sempre ficou claro em sua personalidade.

Mas aquele seu parceiro estava demorando demais para chegar. Eles já deveriam ter chegado à delegacia. Daqui a pouco aquele cão farejador do Sasori iria ligar para seu celular e gritar com ele até sua língua ficar dormente.

O celular tocou. Viu como ele tinha razão?

- Alô. – o moreno falou, num tom calmo, já esperando a gritaria.

_- Shino. Onde você está?_ – a voz impaciente de Sasori foi ouvida.

- No aeroporto.

_- Como assim no aeroporto? Como é que pode? Ele deveria ter chegado à uma hora atrás!_

- Não me pergunte. Eu apenas estou aqui para espera-lo.

_- Quando ele chegar, eu quero que você passe o seu celular para ele e faça ele me ligar. Ele com certeza nunca mais irá se atrasar._ – e desligou.

Coitado. Mal se conheceram e Shino já tinha pena do pobre detetive.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Itachi encarou seu parceiro, no exato instante em que ele jogou o telefone contra sua base, literalmente. Se não fosse pelo cabo que o segurava, ele já estaria estatelado no chão. Sasori não era de se irritar, desde que não cometessem algum crime contra ele.

Dessa vez, era aquele atraso.

- Sasori, não adiantará nada se você continuar assim. – o mais novo murmurou, sorrindo de canto, prevendo a fala do outro.

- Eu odeio que se atrasem. – rosnou o ruivo, que afundou em sua cadeira, bufando.

Itachi deu uma risada curta. Era por isso que gostava tanto assim de ter parceiros mais velhos, achando que tudo deveria ser como era, no passado, nunca confiando nas tecnologias e – por que não dizer? – acreditando que os meios não importam, desde que peguem o culpado. Porque sempre tem que ter um culpado.

Como Itachi adorava seu parceiro!

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

- Aburame Shino? – uma voz séria o chamou.

- Sim... Hã... Senhor... Atarashii Aite?

- Mas é claro. – o homem lhe respondeu, o analisando por inteiro.

Aite era um homem de aparência delicada e pálido e de cabelos pretos curtos e arrepiados, com as pontas vermelhas. Olhos azul-esverdeados demonstrando descaso. Por um instante, Shino pôde jurar ter visto grandes caninos, quando ele falou.

- Então, Aburame-kun. – o Aite murmurou, com mais descaso ainda que em seus olhos Podemos ir?

"Aburame-kun"? Nem seus melhores amigos o chamavam assim. Não, definitivamente Shino não gostou dele. E quando ele não gostava, não gostava _mesmo_.

- Atarashii-_kun_ – o moreno disse, com ironia na voz – Tem alguém que quer lhe falar. Seu nome é _Sasori_.

E lhe entregou o celular, começando a andar.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Parou em frente ao apartamento. O cabelo loiro era levemente iluminado pelo sol da tarde enquanto os olhos azuis quase que indescritíveis, encarando a campainha. Aproximou o dedo indicador para abri-lo, no entanto, a porta se abriu. Dela saiu um homem de cabelos platinados, apenas de calça, o olhando com frieza.

- Você é o tal detetive que veio me investigar? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim, senhor Shirotaki.

- Seu nome, detetive?

- Namida no Ryu. – murmurou, dando um belo sorriso.

O homem nada fez, apenas sorriu maliciosamente e dando espaço para o outro passar.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

- É só isso que pode me dizer? – Makoto murmurou. Os olhos ameaçadores, próximos do outro.

- Sim. Lamento, mas não sei muita coisa sobre esse assassinato.

- Mas sabe muito sobre Jiraya, não?

- Sim. – o mais jovem murmurou.

Makoto sorriu, uma certa raiva passou pelos olhos de Garu.

- Pois muito bem. Pode ir. Qualquer coisa e será chamado aqui, de novo.

Garu riu.

- Desde que eu venha com minhas próprias pernas...

Ambos sorriram, um para o outro. Havia tensão no ar.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

- Aburame-kun? – chamou Aite, sorrindo e revelando longos caninos.

- Sim, Atarashii-kun?

- Você quis me ferrar, certo? – ele perguntou, um pouco azedo e devolvendo o celular para o moreno.

- Por que diz isso? – Shino fez uma voz inocente – Só porque eu te fiz levar um sermão do Sasori-sama?

- Sim.

- Pois é... Sim, claro, por que não? – ele murmurou, quase dando gargalhadas. O olhar revelando um sadismo estranho.

- Por quê? – o outro perguntou, sério de novo.

- Porque... Eu não gostei de você.

Aite riu um pouco.

- Sério? Que bom. Porque eu digo o mesmo.

Encararam-se por um momento e então pensaram, ao mesmo tempo o quão interessante este caso estava ficando.

**Fim do capítulo II**

* * *

E então? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Só mostrei alguns personagens, é claro. Nos próximos dois capítulos todos os personagens serão devidamente apresentados e a ação começará, iniciando também os lemons e cenas "calientes".

Dessa vez foram alguns suspeitos e os detetives. No próximo serão os professores e os alunos.

Ah sim. Eu tenho uma péssima notícia para vocês.

**Eu retirei os alunos da minha lista. Não haverá OC's alunos, só personagens do anime mesmo e eles não aparecerão muito.**

Ia ficar muito difícil apresentar e manusear todos, então eu escolhi meus preferidos e os coloquei em uma das categorias.

Espero que me perdoem, mas somente dois me chamaram a atenção.

Eu sei que demorei, e muito. Mas foi porque, toda vez em que eu fechava aqui, vinha uma pessoa com uma ficha incrível e eu tinha que voltar a decidir. Mas isso não mais acontecerá! 8D/

* * *

Sem mais, a lista definitiva de personagens:

_**Casais**_

(Normal – Uke)

(**Negrito** – Seme)

**Uchiha Itachi **_X_ Touya Minami (_H-A-S lemon_) – Suspeito – Eu podia me esquecer de que eu tava nessa lista XD

**Akasuna no Sasori **_X _Arabawa Garu (_Demetria Blackwell_) – Suspeito – Viu, conseguiu o Sasori n.n

Amamiya Sai _X_ **Kamiyama Ohba** (_Al de Lioncourt_) – Suspeito – Seu OC foi um dos melhores º-º Tinha que estar aqui XD

Kiirowa no Deidara _X_ **Makoto Keiji** (_Sweet Pandora_) – Detetive – Adorei o Makoto º¬º Obrigada pela ajuda com o da Usa-Usa XD

**Shirotaki no Hidan** _X_ Namida no Ryu (_Usagi Melodie Noir_) – Detetive – Quem modificou tudo para detetive foi a Pan! Fale com ela o-o"/ Err... Seu personagem mereceu ficar na fanfic, tá? XD

Sabaku no Kankurou _X_ **Atarashii Aite** (_Lady Murder_) – Detetive – Cara, seu personagem ficou maravilhoso! Gamei! Eu coloquei ele com o Kankurou, se não gostar, pode me dizer que eu troco n.n/

Shiro Haku _X_ **Yuhji Ryuu** (_Hanna Yin-Yang_) – Professor – Eu quero um professor assim XD ficou muito legal, meldels! Mereceu o Haku 8D

Aburame Shino _X_ **Tremblay Peter **(_- Kitsune xx_) – Professor – Meu pai do céu! Esse é o professor perfeito! É um Snape mais divertido XD Se não gostar do personagem escolhido, pode me dizer que eu troco n.n

E agora temos uma ficha que terá de ser modificada. Essa foi o segundo OC que eu gamei e que eu TIVE de pôr.

**Sabaku no Gaara** _X_ Ketsueki Shin (_Fafi Raposinha_) - ?? – Você tem de definir n.nS2 Pode ser professor ou suspeito. Mesmo que eu ache que fica bem mais legal como suspeito. Tá, eu sei, eu mesma coloquei que não quero SUSPEITOxSUPEITO mas eu não posso impedir! Eu tive em mente _cada cena_... º¬º Desculpe pelo trabalho n.n" Se quiser, eu até posso te ajudar a monta-lo de novo.

**Nara Shikamaru** _X_ Justin Chambers (_Chibi Anne_) – Professor – Meu Deus! Ficou tão perfeito seu personagem 8DDD Achei maravilhoso! Eles vão ter ótimos momentos juntos n.nS2

Aos que não entraram, espero que continuem a acompanhar a fic. Foi difícil escolher, mas alguns sacrifícios são necessários. Eu ainda estou em dúvida se vou matar um de vocês, porém eu os avisarei se eu vou ou não.

Ah sim. _Lady Murder _e_ – Kitsune xx_ se vocês quiserem outro personagem ou o personagem da outra (digo isso porque os dois personagens combinam bastante tanto com o Kankurou quanto o Shino) ou se quiserem "testar" pra ver com qual dos dois (Shino ou Kankurou) seus personagens combinam mais, podem me falar que eu posso colocar algumas cenas, até que vocês se decidam. Se quiser o Shino, Murder-san, e a Kitsune-san deixar... Eu abro uma exceção. Porque eu acabei de ter uma cena dos dois XD (o mesmo vale para a Kitsune-san).

Mais uma coisa: Eu realmente gostei do perfil de Hiroshi Yurie. Por mais que ele não venha a participar com muito ênfase, sim, ele aparecerá. Ajudará no caso, por fora e terá um casal também. Então _purple-socks-rock_ você ficaria feliz se tivesse o **Pein? :D** Me responda, porque mesmo seu personagem não aparecendo na fanfic em si, ele terá seus momentos. Ok?

* * *

**RESULTADO DA ENQUETE:** HAVERÁ LEMON. MEUS PARABÉNS /o/

Uma perguntinha:

Precisa ter final feliz no casal de vocês? 8D

* * *

**Atarashii Aite**

_Foi um dos melhores na Academia de Polícia de sua cidade e rapidamente tornou-se detetive._

_Após o assassinato de sua mãe por seu pai, um bêbado, fugiu de casa e foi morar com a tia. Contrariando as ordens da mesma, entrou para a polícia._

_Nenhuma ficha criminal, diferente de seu pai._

_Cidadão modelo._

_Status social: classe média._

_É sério, estrategista e calculista._

_Por ter personalidade forte, não se dá bem com muitas pessoas, incluindo seu parceiro._

_Faz seu trabalho sem questionar o dos outros, desde que não atrapalhem o seu._

_Nunca fez ajuda humanitária, mas sempre cumpriu seu trabalho de maneira impecável._


	4. Capítulo 03

**A beautiful sin**

**Capítulo III**

Todos os finais de semana eram os mesmos - com ou sem assassinatos. As noites quentes eram aguardadas com louvor e normalmente eram boas demais, como a primeira vez. Esta que parecia que nunca houve, por ironia. Se lhe perguntassem, não saberia responder, nenhum dos dois. Havia apenas aquilo no ar; sempre houve. E nenhuma morte mudaria tal fato.

Ele beijava aqueles lábios calmos, abafando os gemidos e suspiros que eram causados. Os toques um pouco menos gentis nas pernas acabavam deixando marcas roxas demais para sumir em algumas questões de dias - por mais que os dois soubessem que elas não sumiriam, já que estavam ali, sempre presentes na pele do pequeno.

_Pequeno_. Era um menor, ele sempre lembrava. Um menor que parecia mesmo uma criança. Mas ele não ligava. Se ligasse, nada daquilo ocorreria e - acreditem - ele não queria perder nada daquilo. Não tinha medo de ser preso, pois sabia que o outro estaria ali a esperá-lo. Ele sempre estaria. Como em todas as vezes que chegava em casa, após conseguir sair do colégio interno, e o encontrava esperando, sentado, à parede de seu apartamento, sorrindo.

E então eles voltavam ao seu amor proibido e incompreendido, por mais _careta_ aquela frase fosse. Porém, ninguém ligava realmente. Claro, ninguém sabia, mas também, quem ligaria? Ele era um professor renomado, que não tinha problemas com a lei, nem com seu microondas. E o outro era um garoto solitário que não tinha nada além de seu tutor, Momochi Zabuza. O mesmo que viajava quase todos os finais de semana.

Claro que Zabuza sabia que havia algo de errado. Haku não tinha amigos e dormir na casa de um deles, em finais de semana, era meio estranho. Só que ele realmente não ligava muito. O pequeno estava feliz - até demais - e era isso que importava. Ele também não tinha preconceito. O professor apreciava aquela atitude, por mais que odiasse quando Haku lhe mandava uma mensagem dizendo "Não dessa vez", significando que seu tutor não havia ido viajar naquela semana.

Mas quando ele ia, os dois se divertiam demais até. Fosse no sofá, conversando, fosse na cama, fazendo o que todos já sabiam que eles deviam fazer. As noites eram quentes, gostosas, cheias de gemidos e suspiros - por partes de ambos - e da deliciosa sensação de ser um momento mágico, até demais. As marcas roxas e vermelhas não eram importantes, já que eram totalmente normais. O que importava era o respeito mútuo, e o amor não expresso em palavras.

Ryuu tinha que admitir, no entanto, que as manhãs pareciam melhores que as noites. Eram feitas de carinho, quando ele acabava ficando cego com a luz forte que entrava pela sua janela. Levantava e a primeira coisa que procurava era por Haku, como se ele fosse uma ilusão, um ser imaginário. Ele sempre estava ali, mas ele tinha de fazer aquilo. Era uma rotina que ele adorava.

O rosto delicado; os cabelos longos e negros; a tez branca um pouco brilhosa por culpa do suor seco; o corpo perfeitamente andrógeno coberto por uma manta ou cobertor qualquer; e o sorriso. O sorriso sempre estampado na face cansada e sonolenta.

Ele o acordava com um beijo e ouvia um gemido - todas as vezes - que esperava para continuar, tocando-o sensual e fervorosamente. Sentindo seu hálito entrar em sua boca, com calma. Uma intromissão bem-vinda, e então ele continuava. Apertava um pouco mais as coxas do menino, passando a unha curta pela carne e pousando as duas mãos na cintura do menor, esperando que ele perdesse as suas em seu cabelo vermelho, para dirigir sua atenção ao pescoço tenro de Haku.

Naquele dia não era diferente. Ryuu nunca o "invadia" pelas manhãs, apenas aproveitava o que o menino tinha, por fora. Era melhor assim, ele dizia. Ainda não era noite, para que ele pudesse invadi-lo, oras!

Mas foi ao aproxima-lo num terno abraço, para beijar seu ombro que o telefone tocou. Pararam instantaneamente e Haku pôde corar, sentindo como se tivesse sido pego visualmente. Ryuu apenas afagou-lhe a cabeça, sorrindo, porém, quando se virou para atender o objeto, estava sério e irritado.

- Alô? – murmurou, meio de mau humor.

_- Senhor Yuhji Ryuu?_ – uma voz fria perguntou.

- Sim. Quem é?

_- Akasuna no Sasori, detetive do "Caso Jiraya"._

- Ah. Pela sua ligação... Devo acreditar que quer meu depoimento, não?

_- Exatamente_._ Poderia vir daqui à uma hora?_

- E meia, se possível. – completou, observando Haku, que parecia meio assustado.

_- Pois bem. Vejo-o daqui à uma hora e meia. Melhor não se atrasar._

- Ok. – e desligou.

- O que houve...?

- Eles querem que eu dê meu depoimento sobre o "Caso Jiraya".

- Entendo. – e sorriu daquele seu jeito puro – Então eu vou para casa.

- Eu te levo. Ainda tenho uma hora e meia, mesmo.

Sorriram e foram se aprontar.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

- Já disse que não sei. – o tom de voz foi cortante.

Aite o encarou, meio irritado.

- E por que então age desse _jeito_?

- Que _jeito_?

- Arrogante.

- Eu falo assim com _todo mundo_. – e alterou um pouco a voz – Se não gosta, problema seu.

Aite lhe sorriu, revelando os caninos.

- Entendo, senhor Tremblay. – e escreveu algo num bloquinho – Pois bem. Está liberado. Qualquer coisa, e alguém entrará em contato com o senhor.

- Não será você? – e deu um pequeno sorrisinho, cínico como sempre.

- Eu _realmente_ espero que não.

- Coincidência... Eu também.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Caminhou calmo pela delegacia, sempre com aquela menina ao seu lado. Um triste destino foi o de Hyuuga Hanabi. A pequena prima de Hyuuga Neji – um jovem alto e de cabelos marrons compridos demais – foi quem encontrou o corpo. Sendo assim, ela devia prestar depoimento, por mais traumatizada que estivesse.

Neji sempre achou os detetives desumanos demais. E foi com esse pensamento que passou os dados da priminha, antes de ser devidamente interrogada.

- É só isso. – a atendente disse, fechando a ficha e levantando-se para dá-la a algum detetive.

O moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de indicar um lugar para sua prima sentar e dar-lhe a mão, para que ela se acalmasse. Porém, foi quando ela a pegou e lhe deu um sorriso triste, que uma voz _conhecida_ ecoou, atrás dele:

- Isso sim é surpreendente. Hyuuga Neji consolando sua querida prima.

- Peter. – sussurrou, dando um sorriso fino e arrogante – Vejo que você também foi chamado aqui, não?

- Não é óbvio? – e deu seu típico sorrisinho de canto.

Antes que Neji pudesse responder algo, ele se foi, com seu ar de sarcasmo tão comum. Isso irritava o Hyuuga mais do que a aparência desleixada do canadense.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Ketsueki Shin caminhou para fora da delegacia, um pouco traumatizado com o detetive que o interrogou. Aquele tal de Uchiha Itachi o assustou. _Muito_. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, para esquecer dos problemas e pegou seu Ipod, pronto para fugir do mundo com Franz Ferdinand.

Porém, antes mesmo de colocar os fones, uma mão quente encostou-se a seu ombro e o fez encarar a pessoa.

Olhos verdes, sérios.

E memórias passaram por sua mente.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

_Um corpo quente o bastante para faze-lo perder as roupas; um beijo em seu pescoço, sem vergonha alguma; e um empurrão para dentro de seu próprio apartamento o avisou que, naquele dia, as coisas foram um pouco longe demais._

_Gemeu quando o homem tocou em seu abdômen e pressionou seus dedos ali, numa massagem sensualmente desprovida de timidez. O hálito em seu ouvido o fez querer buscar aqueles lábios e assim o fez._

_Jogado em seu tapete, deixou que o outro o controlasse a vontade, marcando sua pele albina de tal maneira que chegasse a doer com o simples vento a entrar por sua janela. Sorte que já não morava mais com seus pais._

_Logo sentiu o resto de suas roupas serem jogadas para longe e o ruivo de olhos verdes se afastou. Vermelho, encarou aquele outro jovem retirar sua jaqueta, ainda sério. Shin costumava ser assim, até aquele dia na biblioteca._

_Uma dor entre as pernas o alertou do que ocorria. Em seus vinte e dois anos, não imaginava que aquilo um dia viria a acontecer de maneira tão sensual. Não iria à faculdade no outro dia, definitivamente._

_Se Ketsueki soubesse que havia aquele tipo de ser nas bibliotecas, iria com mais freqüência, com certeza._

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

O albino nada disse, apenas encarou o "amante", meio surpreso. O ruivo permaneceu o mesmo, até quando lhe estendeu um cartão empresarial com seu nome e telefone.

- Ligue-me para conversarmos. – sussurrou – Não é bom falar numa delegacia.

E foi embora, deixando um Shin muito surpreso.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

- O que Jiraya fazia/ocultava nunca foi da minha conta. – sussurrou, direto, para o detetive à sua frente.

- Eu mal comecei o interrogatório. – sussurrou o detetive loiro.

- Estou ganhando tempo. – e mexeu em suas unhas, ainda pensando em Haku.

Ryu achou aquele homem extremamente... Estranho. Porém, não estava ali para analisar, e sim para investigar. E também, já tinha conhecido aquele tal de Shirotaki no Hidan que era o típico vampiro sadomasoquista valentão.

- Bom, o senhor saberia algo sobre algum incidente do passado dele?

- Se eu sei...? Considerando o fato de que eu trabalho numa escola perfeitamente conhecida, não é surpresa que eu saiba de algo, porém, será que é mesmo verdade? E se for, não demorará demais para que vocês investiguem cada mísero boato que ronda uma escola, como o simples fato de que já disseram que ele já dormiu com as estudantes, sendo que ninguém afirmou alguma coisa? Por favor, acho que ninguém tem tanto tempo do mundo assim! Também acho que essas suposições devem continuar sendo mantidas assim, e pararem de ser tachadas como possíveis verdades que com certeza não são.

Silêncio.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Atrás do vidro, Aite olhou para Shino, um pouco confuso.

- Aburame-kun... O que ele disse?!

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Justin Chambers mal havia chegado à escola e já fora chamado para ir à delegacia. Ele não estava com sorte, definitivamente não. Porém, sorte era igual a doces, sempre mudando de "gostos". E falando nesse tipo de comida, lá estava ele, mais uma vez, assaltando a máquina da delegacia por uma barra de chocolate que lhe pareceu muito tentadora.

E enquanto ela era solta por aqueles aros que tanto demoravam a "sumir", pôs-se a pensar que Jiraya, talvez, tivesse muitos inimigos. _Até demais_. O barulho da barra caindo o acordou, muito embora não caíra no exato local que tanto queria.

A sorte tinha um gosto ruim, aquele dia.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Yurie encarou a delegacia de longe, já cansado. Chamado pela própria Tsunade, não pôde recusar – nem por ser fora de sua província. Aquele assassinato fora tão bem calculado que lhe deu raiva. Foi feito por mais de uma pessoa, tinha certeza.

E foi essa idéia, que adentrou no local tão pouco conhecido, preparado para tudo. Abriu a porta no exato instante que uma outra pessoa e logo foi para o chão.

- Olhe por onde anda. – a voz seca de um homem alto, ruivo e cheio de piercings ecoou de maneira ameaçadora.

Ou quase.

**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**

Seu pé não parava de subir e descer, como se acompanhasse uma música. Porém, em delegacias – ainda mais em salas de interrogatórios – não havia som. Menos de dor, e ódio e qualquer coisa que o lembrava do incidente de tantos anos.

Apaixonar-se por um detetive não lhe soava anormal. Se apaixonar pelo detetive que estava investigando os crimes – pequenas explosões em locais públicos – que ele mesmo cometia, era total burrice. No entanto, era impossível não se apaixonar por alguém como ele. Olhos e cabelos vermelhos, como sangue.

Homem mais velho, interessante, detetive e que parecia completamente atraído por Deidara. Achou seguro e lhe contou a verdade. De início, achou que ele o levaria para a delegacia, porém foi ao ser derrubado de novo na cama e ser tomado pelo ruivo, que ele sentia que estava tudo bem. O que ele não esperava era que ele mesmo o prenderia, no outro dia.

Fechou os olhos quando a lembrança veio à tona, tão rápida. Agora era diferente. Ele tinha sanidade, um bom emprego, bons amigos e tudo o que perdeu por ele.

_Akasuna no Sasori_.

Estava tudo bem. Estava. Tudo. Bem.

Entretanto, foi quando _ele _abriu a porta, que tudo ruiu.

_Akasuna no Sasori_.

E ouviu o som de uma explosão.

A de sua (in)sanidade.

**Fim do capítulo III**

* * *

**N/A.:** E eu finalmente acabei! \o/ Ok, não esperava demorar tanto, mas a culpa foi que eu escrevi tudo o que ocorreria até o capítulo nove e... Ela sumiu. Acho que eu a joguei fora, no entanto, eu só fui saber quando decidi escrever de novo. Como não achei, fiquei super arrasada e a minha infelicidade foi que passei por uma séria crise de criatividade por culpa disso D8

Agora eu estou de volta, com uma certa idéia do que vai ocorrer no próximo capítulo xD Ah sim, vocês viram? O lemon já começou 8D Alguns vão demorar mais, outros não. É só questão de eu ter calma e imaginação 8D

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo e que seus OC não estejam OOC. Caso haja algum erro, contatem-me!

Muito bem, a **Lady Murder** ficou com o **Shino** e a **Kitsune** ganhou o **Neji** :3 **Fafi** eu vou te adicionar no MSN ainda hoje, para resolver tudo e espero que tenha gostado da sua cena meio lemon xD

Eu não tenho muito que dizer, além do mais, a fanfic fala por si só e eu estou fazendo questão de não entrar em detalhes descritivos com todos os OC's, porque eu escrevo para cada pessoa e creio que cada um conheça seu OC até melhor que a minha descrição. Caso não gostem disso, é só me avisarem e lembrem-se que eu sempre estou aceitando novas dicas/idéias/amigas 8D

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Lady Murder – _Ah, que bom que gostou e sim, seu OC foi escolhido :3 Parabéns, conseguiu o Shino, amor 8D Desculpe pela demora, viu? ç-ç' Ah! Viu, já tem lemon xD

_Chibi Anne_ – Amei o seu personagem, amor! Já te disse 8D Ah, obrigada pelo voto de confiança S2 Ele apareceu bem pouquinho, mas eu fiz questão de mostrar como ele é, ou ao menos, como eu o vejo! XD E viva os "L"'s da vida xD Te amo também e desculpe a demora ç.ç'/

_- Kitsune xx – _Ah, foi sim 8D Sasori é sempre amor S2 Tudo bem, eu também me confundo bastante e.e' E sim, o Neji agora é seu 8D Eu ainda estou pensando no seu final, mas espero que goste 8D E que me perdoe pela demora ç-ç'

_Sweet Pandora – _Ah, que bom quer você gostou :3 E eu já estou fazendo o que eu quero com o Makoto –risos malignos- Enfim, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também 8D E desculpe pela demora, querida i.i

_Fafi Raposinha _– Eu vou te adicionar no MSN e assim nós conversaremos sobre o destino do seu OC, muito embora já o tenha colocado como suspeito e.e' Gostou da ceninha lemon? 8D Desculpa pela demora ç.ç'

_Hanna Yin-Yang_ – É, entrou xD Não só entrou como teve aquele momento kawaii RyuuHaku COFCOFCOMLEMONCOFCOF 8D Não, são apenas os suspeitos, porque senão viraria uma suruba investigativa que eu (ainda) não quero colocar (ainda). Que bom que gostou dessas frases 8D Me perdoe pela demora i.i

_Al de Lioncourt_ – Ah, que bom que está gostando 8D Sobre a demora, dessa vez foi culpa totalmente minha mesmo ç-ç' –idiota total- Desculpe pela falta de atualizações ç.ç'/ E eu já sei qual vai ser o seu final 8D

_Demetria Blackwell_ – Olá! 8D Ah, o Garu é o máximo s2 E sim, essa ceninha eu fiz para você rir s2 Também já sei qual é o seu final 8D/ E mil perdões pela demora i.i

_Purple-socks-lala_ – Ah, que bom! 8D Na realidade, eu estou planejando uma coisa bem legal com o Yurie, de maneira que ele se divirta (e muito) com o Pein –pensamentos pervertidos- Gostou de como seu personagem foi apresentado? 8D E como ele e seu par se conheceram? 8DD E relaxa que toda vez que eu mudar algo, eu vou avisar, pode ter certeza 8D Nossa, muito obrigada! 8D Na realidade, eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas, além do mais eu demorei demais i.i'/ E eu sei como é ter uma vida bagunçada D8

* * *

**Yuuhji Ryuu**

_Um dos professores mais inteligentes do colégio interno._

_É pouco emotivo em questão de sociabilidade, mas as poucas pessoas que gosta trata como se fosse uma criança, com um cafuné delicado e bondoso._

_Após um acidente na infância, tem medo de altura. Além disso, tem tiques nervosos e presença de TOC's em sua vida._

_Nenhuma ficha criminal detectada pela polícia, o fato de estar com Haku não quer dizer que é um criminoso._

_Cidadão modelo._

_É indiferente, discreto e calmo. _

_Sua personalidade normalmente é retraída e protetora._

_Não tem nenhum contato íntimo com seus colegas de trabalho._

_Nunca fez ajuda humanitária, no entanto costuma proteger pessoas totalmente opostas a ele, em questão de personalidade. _


End file.
